Canción de Cuna
by FicKer001
Summary: Un secuestro inesperado. Alguien en busca de respuestas. Misterios que envuelven más misterios. Kari desaparece, y su hermano y su novio harán lo imposible por encontrarla. pero, ¿Qué encontrarán al final del camino? ¿Estarán preparados para enfrentar todo para encontrar a la pequeña Kamiya? (Rated T, aunque puede que después cambie)
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos! Los últimos días una idea ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza, así que finalmente decidí ponerla en papel… espero que les guste. No sé todavía cuantos capítulos tendrá, todo dependerá del recibimiento entre lectores. **

**Nota I: ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y esta historia es solo por entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con: situación real, novela publicada o fic, es pura coincidencia.**

**Nota II: la historia transcurre luego de todos los eventos que atravesaron los elegidos, aunque no tiene nada que ver con eso. No se toma en cuenta el hecho de que la puerta al digimundo haya quedado abierta. (las edades son calculadas, puede haber un error)**

**Ahora, vamos al capítulo.**

* * *

**Canción de Cuna.**

Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único.

Agatha Christie (1891-1976) Novelista inglesa.

Capítulo I: El Hecho.

Había oscurecido hace ya horas. Junto con el día, se fueron sus ánimos. Junto con el sol, sus esperanzas. Sentado en la sala con su familia y amigos, esperaba. Tenía sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, y se observaba las manos. Nada había podido hacer. Absolutamente nada. No pudo evitarlo, y se sentía frustrado con él mismo. Escuchaba los sollozos ahogados de su madre, y las palabras de consuelo de su padre. Oía, como si se encontraran a kilómetros de distancia, las voces de sus amigos con frases de aliento, aunque no lo hacían sentirse mejor.

Nada lo haría, así que esperaba, con la respiración pesada y la mente en otra parte. Notaba miradas de pena por parte de varios de los presentes. Eso le hacía enfurecer. No necesitaba, ni quería su lástima. No obstante, no decía nada, sabiendo que todos se encontraban en una situación similar a él y solo trataban de mejorar el ambiente. Inútiles intentos eran aquellos, sin embargo. Finalmente, levantó la mirada para observar el lugar. La puerta de entrada se encontraba abierta, y dos policías hablaban y hacían algunas anotaciones en unas libretas que cargaban con ellos. Sus rostros, iluminados por la tenue luz del interior y por los destellos de las sirenas afuera, denotaban resignación. ¡Qué horrible emoción aquella! Lo único que podía indicar eso, era que todo estaba perdido, que no había pruebas o pistas suficientes como para realizar una investigación fructífera. Su hermanita había desaparecido.

Pensar que, la mañana del día anterior, Tai la había saludado excusándose con un simple "Iré a casa de Matt, nos vemos en la tarde", y eso habái sido todo. Las últimas palabras a su hermanita. ¿Qué cruzaba por su cabeza cuando se le ocurrió dejar a Kari sola? No que fuera la primera vez, después de todo ya era una adolescente. Pero ahora no podía hacer más que culparse. Si él hubiese estado ahí, podría haber impedido que se la llevaran.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, luchando contra esos pensamientos, y miró a su derecha. Allí, justo a su derecha, estaba TK. Vio que la mirada usualmente alegre de su "cuñadito", ahora era apesadumbrada y sombría. Aquél rubio era el único que podía entenderlo, el único que podía entender esa sensación de soledad que le causaba la noticia del secuestro de la pequeña Kamiya.

Era extraña la rapidez con la que se habían dado cuenta del hecho. Su madre había exagerado como siempre al llegar por la tarde a la casa y ver que su hija no estaba, cuando bien sabía que estaba bastante enferma y no debía salir de su casa. Había llamado a su hijo mayor, algo alterada, preguntando por ella. Ya había sucedido algunas veces, y Tai simplemente le decía que seguramente estaba con TK o con alguna de sus amigas, que nada ocurría, pero que por si acaso llamaría a todos aquellos con los que posiblemente estaría Kari.

Normalmente, al llamar a su segunda o tercera opción, se encontraba con que su hermanita se había ido de casa por aburrimiento. Desistía de llamar a su celular, esa niña siempre lo tenía apagado o sin batería, que era lo mismo. Nada grata había sido su sorpresa al, luego de llamar a casi quince personas, y tratar unas diez veces de contactar directamente con Kari, la chica no daba señal de existencia.

Entonces su preocupación real había iniciado. Por más que quisiera, no podía hablar con su pequeña hermanita. Dos horas había esperado desde la llamada de su madre para llamar a la policía. Después de todo, si Kari estaba sola en algún lado sin celular, la encontrarían y solo tendrían que decirle que tuviera más cuidado.

Sin embargo, eso no había pasado y, al no aparecer por ningún lado al día siguiente, la policía había iniciado su búsqueda.

Allí se encontraban, entonces, con el corazón en la garganta, esperando buenas noticias. Sintió una mirada, y pudo ver a su mejor amiga observándolo fijamente desde su lado. La pelirroja apretó fuertemente la mano del muchacho, y murmuró:

-Todo estará bien, ya lo verás-

-Espero que tengas razón Sora-

-Por supuesto que la tiene- dijo una castaña, Mimi, con su optimismo sin límites- solo hay que esperar, ya verás que Kari aparecerá-

-Agradezco el apoyo, pero ¿Cómo pueden estar seguras de ello? - Preguntó Tai, y todos se sorprendieron que tuviera una mirada tan sombría de la situación. Él siempre había sido el optimista del grupo, después de todo.

-Llamémoslo presentimiento Tai- se sumó Yolei a la conversación- ellas tienen razón, Kari aparecerá-

El moreno no respondió. Quería creer a sus amigas, en serio quería. Simplemente, no podía. Notó que, desde que todos se habían reunido, una sola persona no había pronunciado palabra exceptuando el saludo, su mejor amigo Matt.

Era la compañía que más agradecía, silenciosa. Porque, aunque apreciara las palabras de los demás, solo lograban ponerlo más y más ansioso.

Después de aquella brevísima conversación, se mantuvieron en silencio. Algunos minutos, quizás una hora después, los policías se retiraron, alegando que volverían en cuanto supieran algo. Para Tai, eso significaba nunca.

Sus padres se fueron a dormir un rato después, por lo que el grupo de adolescentes se retiraron al cuarto de Tai. Se habían mudado años atrás, así que Tai y Kari ya no compartían cuarto. Todos decidieron quedarse a dormir. No les importaba que a la mañana siguiente no hubiese comida. De ser necesario, se saltearían el desayuno. Sin embargo, debían acompañar a Tai, al menos por esa noche.

Hablaron por algún tiempo de trivialidades, para tratar de aliviar el ambiente. Tai estaba profundamente agradecido por aquel gesto. Sin embargo, cuando las chicas se retiraron al cuarto de Kari para dormir y los chicos por fin se rindieron al sueño, el moreno continuó despierto. No quería cerrar los ojos. Al hacerlo, solo se sumergiría en su culpa más y más.

Salió al balcón al cual se llegaba desde la sala, como para tratar de despejar un poco su mente. No observó a ninguno de sus amigos, solo salió.

Nunca supuso que su lugar ya estaría ocupado por alguien más. Luego de correr la puerta y sentir el aire frío de la noche en su rostro, se dirigió a uno de los dos asientos individuales que allí había, pero se percató de algo. En uno de esos muebles, se encontraba TK, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. No parecía dormir, parecía pensar.

Se sentó a su lado, y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. El rubio no pareció alterarse, más bien todo lo contrario. Simplemente abrió sus ojos de forma lenta, y giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse con Tai.

-Así que, ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? - Preguntó Tai.

-Es evidente ¿no? -respondió el menor

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces? Que yo sepa, es bastante tarde ya-

-Eso se aplicaría para ti también- contestó TK, luego suspiró y continuó- solo pienso-

-¿Piensas? Eso sí que es algo nuevo- bromeó el mayor, tratando de levantar los ánimos de la conversación.

Ante esto, el otro solo sonrió, por lo que Tai decidió preguntar:

-¿En qué piensas? -

-En todo, en nada. Trato de no pensar, pero no paro de hacerlo. Pienso en Kari, fundamentalmente. En cómo estará. Si se encuentra muy asustada o muy preocupada. O si simplemente está inconsciente o dormida y no piensa en nada-

-Escúchame TK, sé que estás preocupado, pero Kari aparecerá y todo volverá a ser como antes, ya lo verás-

-Es que no puedo quedarme acá sentado mientras que ella puede estar sufriendo, alejada de todos aquellos a los que quiere-

-Tienes razón- dijo Tai, y de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente- ¿Sabes una cosa TK? Yo tampoco quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados. De hecho, no lo haré. Buscaré a mi hermana y la encontraré, con ayuda o sin ella. Puedes acompañarme si quieres-

-Acepto Tai. No podemos esperar que el tiempo vuelva, o que la vida traiga de vuelta a Kari. Tenemos que hacer algo-

Y así, ambos pasaron la noche hablando sobre qué podría haber pasado con Kari, cuándo llegaría una nota de rescate, si es que llegaba, y qué podrían hacer ellos para encontrarla.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Bueno, el primer capítulo llega hasta acá. Honestamente, estoy muy contento con el resultado, exceptuando la última conversación, creo que ese es el talón de Aquiles del capítulo. **

**A todos aquellos que lean esto y que estén leyendo mi otro fic, "La vuelta de la oscuridad" quiero que sepan que, en cuanto al otro, no sé cuándo actualizaré. Tenía el capítulo terminado pero era taaan malo que lo borré, y ahora estoy estancado, sin nada que decir. Sin embargo, esta idea es nueva y quería ponerla por escrito.**

**El título, ya se entenderá más adelante…**

**En cuanto a la cita, habrá una al principio de cada capítulo, y no necesariamente tendrán que ver con el contenido, sino con lo que deseo transmitir en el capítulo. En este caso, al final quise demostrar que Tai y TK seguirán adelante buscando a Kari. Quizás no fue muy claro, trataré de hacerlo mejor en los próximos. De todas maneras, cada uno puede darle su propia interpretación.**

**Creo que ya me explayé demasiado en estas notas, así que no diré más.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer (que me olvidé en el anterior cap…): solo la historia me pertenece, digimon por lástima no… **

**Holaaa! Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde mi última actualización, y debo pedir disculpas por tardar. No tengo excusa, aunque estuve dos semanas sin internet, ya pasó como un mes… disculpen.**

**Eeeen fin, trataré de actualizar pronto, aunque no prometo nada, estoy en época de clases. ¡Muerte! **

**¡Disfruten!**

Es necesario alternar la reflexión y la acción, que se completan y corrigen la una con la otra. También para avanzar se necesitan las 2 piernas: la acción y la reflexión. . .

Antoni Gaudi (1852-1926)

Arquitecto español.

Capítulo II: Dudas, remordimientos y sospechas.

Pasando las páginas de su libro de historia, sentado en su escritorio y fingiendo estudiar, Tai daba vueltas al asunto de su hermana; y digo asunto, porque así lo llamaba él, ya que era incapaz de formular en su mente la palabra "secuestro". Un mes había pasado ya de aquel hecho, y por más que TK y él habían buscado e investigado todo lo que podían, aunque era en vano. Después de todo, si los inspectores de policía no habían hecho ningún descubrimiento trascendente, ¿Por qué dos adolescentes lo lograrían?

Ahora, sentado en silencio en su habitación, comenzaba a poner sus pensamientos en orden. Las últimas semanas se había esforzado por mantenerse ocupado y mantener su mente en buscar a su hermanita.

Sin embargo ahora, y contra todos sus esfuerzos, su propio cerebro lo traicionaba y obligaba a pensar; aunque no tenía nada que ver con historia. Comenzó un viaje por su memoria, meditando en todo lo que había sucedido antes del "hecho". Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, Kari había estado actuando extrañamente antes de que se la llevaran.

Recordaba una tarde en especial, justo una semana antes de que desapareciera. Tai estaba sentado mirando televisión, cuando la castaña menor llegaba de quién sabía dónde. Tenía la mirada algo perturbada, pero él sabía que no le contaría nada solo para no preocuparlo. Ese era uno de los defectos más grandes de su hermana. No diría qué le sucedía solo para no tener a los demás pendientes de ella en vez de ellos y sus propios problemas.

Aunque como siempre, Tai trataría de disuadirla para que le contase todo. Kari entonces se había dirigido a la cocina a buscar algo para comer, según le había dicho cuando entró.

Luego se había sentado en el sillón continuo al que estaba su hermano, y luego de un silencio, Tai ya había figurado lo que diría para tratar de hacer a su hermana hablar.

¿Cómo estuvo tu día hermanita? Había comenzado Tai.

Bien, supongo… Ese había sido el momento en el que el castaño había confirmado las sospechas sobre el humor de su hermana.

¿Bien, supongo…? Esa no parece una respuesta de ti hermanita

Hoy no tuve un día fuera de lo común. Es decir, salimos con TK, luego fui un rato a lo de Yolei y volví a casa

¿Entonces por qué esa cara?

No tengo ninguna cara de nada, a veces exageras tod… pero entonces el celular e Kari había sonado, y en cuanto ella contestó, su cara se tornó pálida y su boca se abrió. Había cortado entonces la llamada y, diciendo "me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada", se había encerrado en su habitación y no había salido hasta la mañana siguiente, y eso solo porque debía levantarse para visitar a sus abuelos.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, eso probablemente fue mucho más preocupante de lo que él había creído. Es decir, luego de unos días de tratar de hacerla hablar y que ella no dijera nada, había asumido que no era tan grave.

Las horas pasaron, y de pronto se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya había anochecido. Debían de haber pasado al menos dos horas. Oyó su estómago rugir, y sintió hambre. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la cocina. En cuanto llegó, vio dos notas en la heladera. La primera era de su madre, decía:

"Saldré a cenar con Toshiko, luego nos juntaremos con unas amigas a jugar cartas. Volveré algo tarde."

La segunda, era de su padre, decía:

"Jugaremos con unos amigos al póker, no sé a qué hora llegaré."

Tai solo arrugó las notas y las tiró a la basura. Se había acostumbrado a eso. Desde la desaparición de su hija, el matrimonio Yagami había salido todos los fines de semana con amigos, a veces juntos y a veces por separado. Era como si quisieran olvidarse de su pequeña desaparecida, aunque todas las noches escuchaba a su madre llorar antes de dormirse. Le apenaba que sus padres se hubieran resignado a encontrar a Kari. Tal vez creían que era un caso perdido, aunque era lo menos probable. Lo que seguramente habían hecho era depositar su fe en la policía, esperando que pudieran encontrarla. Era extraño como un par de padres no se encontraba moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrar a su hija, por más que lo habían hecho las dos primeras semanas de búsqueda.

Salió de la cocina con algo de comida, y miró por la ventana de su sala. Afuera llovía tormentosamente, y el exterior era ocasionalmente iluminado por un relámpago, que también inundaba la casa, haciendo parecer a todas las lámparas allí encendidas como simples luciérnagas.

Suspiró, y se dirigió a su habitación. Supuso que ya era suficiente de fingir estudiar por el día, así que apagó la luz de su escritorio y se derrumbó sobre su cama, sin desvestirse o meterse debajo de las sábanas. Cuando el sueño parecía algo ya inminente, y su mente estaba a punto de comenzar a vagar por el mundo de los sueños, comenzó a recordar algo. Al principio, era solo una vaga sombra del pasado, pero fue haciéndose más y más poderosa hasta que llenó su mente con algo de claridad y comprensión.

Era increíble cómo había sido tan impulsivo e idiota que no había parado a pensar en aquel detalle. Algunos meses atrás, su hermana había comenzado a hablar a través de internet con un "amigo virtual". Él le había advertido que tuviera cuidado, pero su hermana, con su confianza ciega y absoluta en la bondad de las personas, no le había hecho caso alguno. Ni él ni ninguno de sus amigos o conocidos, tampoco de su hermana, conocían a este chico, lo cual lo hacía más misterioso y preocupante. ¿Qué pasaría si ese muchacho misterioso tenía algo que ver con su hermanita y su desaparición? Debía averiguarlo. Debía encontrar a esa persona costara lo que costara.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse de su cama para ir a llamar a TK y contarle sobre su sospecha, pero sintió todo su cuerpo entumecido y cansado, así que simplemente se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su cama y se decidió a dormir. Ya podría llamar al menor de los Ishida en la mañana…

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y Yuuko Yagami aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Había vuelto de salir con sus amigas hace poco más de una hora, su marido aun no había llegado, así que se preparó un te y luego se fue directo a dormir, sin hacer el menor de los ruidos.

Sin embargo, algo la perturbaba. Era el sentimiento del hogar vacío, de la soledad. Es decir, sabía que los dos hombres Yagami vivían con ella, y que de hecho su hijo estaba durmiendo en su cuarto. Ella lo había visto, parecía haberse quedado dormido sobre su cama. De todas formas, no podía evitar sentirlos a ambos distantes, como en otra dimensión. Su hijo pasaba poco tiempo en su casa, muchas veces durmiendo donde amigos; y ella entendía eso. Después de todo, era un adolescente y tenía vida social. El problema era que, cada vez que estaba en el departamento, se encerraba en su habitación, e incluso muchas veces tomaba sus comidas allí dentro.

En cuanto a Susumo, ya no sabía qué pensar. Los últimos meses se había ido distanciando más y más, hablándose solamente para lo justo y necesario, y para aparentar un poco frente a sus hijos. Sabía que esa relación se estaba tornando poco a poco enfermiza; hablaba mucho de eso con Toshiko. Es que no quería, no podía, causarle a sus hijos la pena y el dolor de una separación. Aunque, como su amiga ya le había dicho en varias ocasiones, les terminaría haciendo peor si no actuaba pronto.

Hace algunas semanas que había tomado una decisión al respecto. Sería difícil, ella lo sabía, pero no lo aguantaba más. Quería de una vez por todas terminar con aquello. Tendría que visitar por la mañana a la señora Takenouchi para que la ayudara con algún consejo, peropor ahora no podría hacer más. Tratando de vaciar su mente, giró sobre sí misma y, luego de unos minutos, concilió el tan preciado sueño.

Sora siempre había sido amiga de Tai. Desde que se conocieran a los seis años, compartiendo partidos de football y muchas otras cosas, habían forjado una amistad que nada ni nadie podría jamás romper. Era por esa misma razón que la pelirroja se encontraba en una encrucijada. Había algo importante que debía contarle a su castaño amigo, pero no sabía si podría soportar verlo tan mal por aquello.

Habló con su madre en muchas ocasiones sobre eso, e incluso con Mimi, y ambas le habían dicho lo mismo: _"haz lo que te parezca mejor, Sora. Si crees que Tai debe saber, cuéntale"._

Gran ayuda. Lo único que lograban hacer era confundirla aun más. Estaba desesperándose por decidirse, y hasta ahora no había logrado nada. Al día siguiente vería de nuevo a su mejor amigo, igual que todos los días. Mañana decidiría si contarle o no.

En sus cavilaciones, un trueno se dejo oír fuerte y claro, y un relámpago iluminó su habitación. Sora inmediatamente se metió hasta la cabeza debajo de sus sábanas. Como odiaba las tormentas eléctricas…

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… trataré de actualizar dentro de poco, pero no prometo nada. ya saben cualquier cosa que quieran decir review!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buen día… o tarde o noche! Esta vez no tarde tanto para actualizar, aunque tuve un problema hace unos días con fanfiction… parece que por alguna razón me saltaba "error SSL" y estuve casi una semana sin poder entrar, así que no hubiera podido actualizar aunque quisiera.**

**Ennn fin, acá está el ya tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: solo esta historia me pertenece, los personajes de Digimon no son míos…**

"_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante…"_

_Oscar Wilde (1862-1931) Dramaturgo Austríaco._

Capítulo III: Sorpresas irónicas.

Era ya de mañana. En un departamento, tomando tranquilamente un café puro sin azúcar, un rubio se encontraba mirando televisión. Le agradaba levantarse temprano, ya que sabía que su padre tardaría en despertar, y así tendría la casa para él solo, por así decirlo, por un rato.

Era sábado, lo que implicaba que su progenitor estaría en casa todo el día. No era que no disfrutaba de su compañía, que ya de por sí era poca debido al trabajo del mayor, sino que le agradaba tener ratos para sí mismo durante el día. Se consideraba a sí mismo como tranquilo y solitario, aunque varios de sus conocidos e incluso amigos cercanos opinaban que era tan solo anti-social. De todas maneras, eso no le importaba en absoluto; de hecho, prefería que pensaran de esa forma, así lo dejarían tranquilo cuando él quisiera.

Se llevó la taza a sus labios mientras cambiaba de canal, solo para descubrir que su café se había terminado. Se sorprendió a sí mismo, después de todo, él siempre había estado atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y no darse cuenta que una simple taza de líquido oscuro y humeante se encontraba en realidad vacía demostraba que ese no sería uno de sus buenos días.

Luego de unos minutos de estar tirado en el sillón haciendo lo que cualquier ser humano haría en sábado, es decir nada, el rubio tomó su taza y la llevó a la cocina, dejándola sobre la mesada. Ya tendría tiempo de lavarla más tarde, si es que hoy le daba por lavar. Justo en el momento en el que colocó un pie en la sala, escuchó dos ruidos simultáneos. Primero, la chirriante puerta del cuarto de su padre abriéndose, y fuertes zancadas dirigiéndose hacia el baño. El segundo, un toque en la puerta, bastante suave. Se sorprendió al oír esto último. Se dirigió a abrir, preguntando quien podría ser. Definitivamente no sería Tai, ya que el moreno sabía dónde estaba la llave de emergencia y siempre entraba sin antes tocar, al igual que su hermano TK. Tampoco creía que fuese Mimi, después de todo, la castaña tenía sueño muy pesado y no era común en ella estar despierta antes del mediodía siquiera. En cuanto a los demás, supuso que si alguno de ellos tenía alguna razón para verlo, él lo desconocía. En medio de esa confusión mental en la que se encontraba, abrió la puerta.

Entonces, su confusión se disparó al cielo y fue reemplazada por asombro y sorpresa. Una tormenta de sensaciones invadió al muchacho, que no pudo ni decir buenos días. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y es que nadie podría haber esperado que algo así sucediera. ¿Desde cuándo Natsuko Takaishi los visitaba tan temprano? ¿Desde cuando Natsuko Takaishi tan siquiera los visitaba?

Estuvo perplejo por unos segundos más, y luego sintió curiosidad. Sin embargo, cualquier sensación que podría haber sentido no fue notada por su madre. Después de todo, si hay algo en lo que era experto era en ocultar qué pensaba.

−Buen día Matt− habló finalmente la rubia mujer.

−Buen día… madre− pronunció la última palabra con dificultad− ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Digo, no es común que nos encontremos, menos en la puerta de mi casa, donde vivo con mi padre−.

−Lo sé, es extraño− respondió incómoda la mayor− pero justamente con él vengo a hablar, ¿Está por aquí? −.

"¿Así que yendo directo al punto", pensaba Matt, "¿Tan siquiera un cómo has estado, o un…? Un momento… ella quiere ver a…"

− ¿Por qué quieres ver a mi padre? −.

−Temas de adultos, Matt, no debes inmiscuirte−.

−Quiero hacerlo, así que te preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Por qué viniste a ver a mi padre? – inquirió el rubio desafiantemente y alzando un poco la voz.

−Quiero hablar con él y punto, hijo, así que te suplico que me dejes pasar− la madre del adolescente respondió fríamente.

Matt dedujo que no podría hacer nada, y que si continuaba esto terminaría a los gritos, por lo que decidió dejarlo por la paz. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su madre, tomó unas llaves y su celular, y diciendo un corto, −Está en el baño, ahora sale−, se fue de aquel departamento.

No sabía qué pensar. Por un lado, estaba furioso con su madre, y por otro, furioso con él mismo. A fin de cuentas, él podría haberla tratado mejor cuando la vio, e incluso invitarla a pasar a tomar algo y luego de eso dejarlos para que hablaran, pero decidió jugar a la defensiva. Ella, por otro lado, había respondido de la misma manera en vez de comportarse maduramente como tendría que hacer y tratar de apaciguar las cosas.

Toda su concentración estaba puesta en aquel incómodo y extraño hecho que había ocurrido hace tan sólo minutos. Dejaba que su mente vagara por todas las posibilidades que incluían a su madre visitando a su padre, dejando que su cuerpo guiara sus movimientos a donde le placiera. De pronto, una idea se le vino a la mente. ¿Existiría la posibilidad, aunque fuera ínfima, de que sus padres por fin se reconciliaran? ¿Podría ser que volvieran a ser una familia feliz, como lo habían sido hace ya tantos años, cuando él y TK eran solo niños? Esa idea llenó su mente, opacando a todas las otras posibilidades, trayéndole esperanza. Él deseaba que su familia volviera a unirse, por más que la relación con su madre no fuese la mejor.

Entonces, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No una sarcástica o apenas visible, sino una sincera. Ahora, por alguna razón, probablemente por el hecho de que creía ver el mundo con colores más brillantes y felices, todo le parecía gracioso. Era extraño cómo una mujer que había jurado no volver a ver a su esposo bajo ninguna circunstancia, excepto para el casamiento de sus hijos, ahora fuera y tocara la puerta como si nada. Extraño, sorpresivo, increíble, como se prefiera llamarlo.

Así, habiendo calmado ya su sonrisa y en su estado de siempre, Matt se dio cuenta de que estaba casi en el parque de la ciudad, y luego de mirar su celular, también se dio cuenta de que ya había estado caminando por casi dos horas. Decidió entonces que, siendo lo "suficientemente" tarde, podría ir a visitar a Mimi, que probablemente se encontraría recién levantada y le diría algo por no avisar antes así dejaba que se preparara.

Cambió de dirección y se dirigió a la casa de la castaña. Sin embargo, a medio camino, se encontró con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien, a quien no esperaba encontrarse, y menos en ese estado.

Su mejor amigo caminaba dándole la espalda y con la cabeza gacha. Tenía a su alrededor un aire triste, como quien se entera de algo que en realidad no quería, y quizás ni siquiera debía. Recordó entonces todo lo sucedido con Kari. Se maldijo por ser tan idiota y decidió acercarse a él para pasar el rato. Después de todo, consolar a un amigo era más importante que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera tener que hacer.

Se acercó rápidamente a su amigo, y, tocándole el hombro para llamarle la atención, le dijo:

−Buen día Tai, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, se volvió a maldecir mentalmente por hacer semejante pregunta.

−No me encuentro bien Matt− respondió el castaño, con la mirada de nuevo en el suelo y aun caminando− hoy Sora me fue a visitar por la mañana, y me contó algo−

− ¿Estás así por algo que te contó Sora? – preguntó curiosamente Matt. Después de todo, la pelirroja era la que usualmente levantaba los ánimos del moreno cuando estaba deprimido. El encargado de acabar con su entusiasmo cuando se volvía insoportable era el rubio mismo.

−Sí, verás…− y así comenzó Tai a narrarle todo lo que había estado hablando con Sora. Tardó un tiempo en terminar, ya que había sido una larga charla, y en todo ese tiempo los ojos de Matt se fueron haciendo más y más grandes, hasta llegar a lo más abiertos humanamente posible.

Cuando el moreno terminó de hablar, Matt pudo notar cuán destruido estaba. Él lo entendía perfectamente, estaría de la misma manera de encontrarme en una situación similar. No podía creer que hubieran hecho semejante cosa, jugar así con los sentimientos del castaño.

Pasaron un tiempo más caminando sin rumbo, hasta que Tai dijo que tenía que hacer quién-sabe-qué. Entonces, Matt se dirigió, luego de mandarle un rápido mensaje, a lo de la castaña.

Una vez estuvo en la puerta de aquella increíble casa, tocó el timbre y esperó. La señora Tachikawa fue quien le abrió, hecho que impresionó al rubio ya que era usual que uno de los criados le abriera.

La mujer lo saludó alegremente, a lo que el rubio respondió de la mejor manera que podía. Luego, le indicó que Mimi se encontraba mirando televisión, por lo que Matt agradeció y se dirigió a donde sabía estaba la muchacha. Ésta se dio cuenta en seguida que se encontraba allí, y, luego de saludarse y de hablar de trivialidades por un rato, como hacían siempre, Mimi se puso cómoda en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su hace algunos meses novio, y cerró los ojos. Matt comenzó a acariciar el pelo de la chica, aunque con un rostro serio. Estaba decidido a contarle, ella debía saberlo. Suspiró haciendo que Mimi abriera los ojos con curiosidad, y dijo:

−Sora hoy fue a hablar con Tai, jamás lo vi tan triste…− era una buena forma de empezar la conversación, pero cuando se disponía a seguir, Mimi le interrumpió.

− ¿Con que Sora por fin decidió contarle a Tai? Era hora, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ya la había amenazado con que le diría yo si no hablaba pronto… sime, ¿Cómo se lo tomó? –

Matt estaba sorprendido. No entendía además cómo había sido que la castaña no había abierto la boca. Primero, porque era un tema que no tendría que haberse mantenido escondido, por más hiriente que pudiera resultar. Segundo, porque la castaña jamás se controlaba al hablar y muchas veces decía cosas demás. Suspiró nuevamente y dijo:

−Fatal…−

**Hasta acá llega el capítulo. Sé que el final es algo suspensivo, pero vale la pena que así sea. En fin, trataré de no tardar mucho en actualizar la próxima vez, puede que incluso sea esta semana, por ser semana santa y tener cuatro días libres, pero no puedo prometer nada. Ya saben, cualquier cosa review.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
